


Taylor's Weird Day

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [5]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Sometimes the strangest and most unexpected things happen.





	

One minute Taylor was laid out on the floor dizzy and in pain with Sophia looming over her threateningly. Then Sophia was tackled by at least three enraged alphas, their red and gold bands flashing with reflected light as they wrestled the snarling beta girl into a submission hold. An omega, a senior, then came over to offer Taylor a hand.

Baffled, Taylor accepted the pretty hispanic girl's help to stand and was quickly ushered across the hall into the middle of a small group of omegas; each marked by the pretty blue and gold banded bracelets they all wore.

Emma stood to the side shrieking angrily, threatening the alphas with lawsuits, while Madison tried to hide behind her from the other alphas converging on them. Another omega, this one a pale but handsome boy, stepped forward to talk to the angry alphas surrounding Sophia, turning several heads as they listened to him. He motioned with his hand then pulled something from a pocket to hand off to one fairly large alpha beside him.

Taylor watched fascinated as the big alpha turned and hit Sophia with a taser. She couldn't believe her eyes as the track star convulsed and then passed out. Emma's screams climbed an octative before another alpha had enough of her. He proceeded to tie her up and then laid her out, gagged, beside Sophia. Madison just sat down and curled up on herself as several alphas stood over them.

All the bugs in Taylor's reach twitched directionlessly as she turned to the first omega girl. The latino beauty reached over to take hold over both of Taylor's hands. A couple of the others also offered gentle touches to her arms. She just looked around at them feeling lost. "Taylor, right? I'm Mariana Suarez."

"Why? Why now?" Taylor felt. . . raw as she watched the omegas glance at each other, most of them seemed kind of frustrated and sad.

"We can help now," a girl on her right said, blue eyes and dark auburn hair her major defining features. "We couldn't do anything before because alphas and omegas can't interfere with betas. It's why we can get so much leeway helping each other. I'm Gina Matthews by the way."

The boy who owned the taser, leaned closer to brush shoulders with her. His hazel eyes intent as he spoke, "William Gable, call me Will. However just now, when you hit the floor, you started to smell like a distressed omega."

"But I- I'm almost sixteen!" Taylor leaned into the comforting warmth of the omegas on either side of her. She blushed furiously, "I've never. . . had a . . . you know, before."

A couple of the omegas surrounding her giggled before Will hushed them. "We know. The pheromones come in first, then you start having heat cycles two to three times a year. And as for the age thing, it's not a big deal. True most omegas present between twelve and fourteen, but I've heard of a couple of late bloomers not presenting until after they turn seventeen."

"But with you starting to produce pheromones, I'd give you a week at most before your first heat hits. More likely you'll start within three or four days," Mariana stated plainly. Taylor's face felt on fire as she sputtered. "It's okay Taylor. The first time is kind of like a testing phase or practice. It's usually only a day or two, not the four or five days of a regular heat."

"You could still pick an alpha to help you out if you want," the last omega in the group and the youngest grinned up at her. "None of them would say no. I'm Tracy Summers. Nice to meet you."

Mariana's laughter sounded slightly bell-like, "That's certainly true enough."

Taylor glanced over at the alphas, pink cheeked, to notice that a few of them looked very interested in the omegas' conversation. With a start she remembered that alphas and omegas had much sharper senses than betas on all accounts.

They were _**listening**_ to them!

Taylor's cheeks darkened further as a cute alpha, a senior with wavy black hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes, caught her eye and winked at her teasingly. She strangled the urge to squeak and brought her attention back to the amused omegas watching her.

"B- Wh- I- What?" Taylor struggled to speak. Will sighed heavily.

"Do you know the ratios of alphas to omegas? Or the percentages of the second genders?" he asked. He glanced down at his watch when she shook her head. "The police will be here soon, so I'll try to make it quick."

"Basics, Will, you can lecture all you like tomorrow," Gina poked the sole male omega in the side. He frowned at her and nodded.

"Basics, sure. About ninety-two percent of the population are betas, seven and a half percent are alphas, which leaves a half percentage for omegas. That's approximately fifteen alphas for every one omega. Even a couple of centuries ago, second genders were far closer to being equal. However, in the last century alphas and omegas have been steadily declining. Take this school, " Will gestured around them. "With you, there are now six omegas here. Milly is not here today, but it's just us five and her. There are almost a hundred alphas attending here. The rest of the some odd sixteen hundred students and staff are betas."

"Really," Taylor asked turning over this new knowledge in her mind. She looked around taking in all the remaining teens in the hall that had an alpha's red and gold id bracelet. There had to be a least thirty of them there keeping an eye either of the trio or on the omegas. "The alphas are very protective aren't they."

"Yep," Tracy popped the 'p' as she leaned closer to Taylor. "Some of its instincts, but it's also self-interest. Alphas outnumber omegas so they try to show off their better qualities for a great chance of mating an omega."

"Mating?" Taylor's face starts to flush more. She ducks her head and unloads some of her uncertain emotions into insects below ground to hide their unstable behavior. "I don't know anything about bonding."

Police sirens cut off whatever Mariana was going to say as she looks over to Will. He nods and turns to walk away. Gina takes her hand and tugs her over to lean against the wall with the other omega girls.

"I think we'll save the rest for tomorrow, okay, Taylor?" Mariana says gently. "The police officers will probably want to talk with us."

Taylor nods watching the alphas showing the trio to the cops, then she freezes.

"Oh my god, what am I going to tell my dad?!"

**Author's Note:**

> 2.3 a/b/o verse


End file.
